villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dancing Pig
The Dancing Pig is a popular Internet meme villain. He is an anthropomorphic pig with sharp, predatory fangs who first appeared in the well-known silent short film Le Cochon Danseur and has become popular in the Internet since then. History In this mute, 2-minute, black-and-white clip, a young woman in traditional early-20th century attire sits down at a table to enjoy a picnic, but as she opens her basket, a large pig dressed like a gentleman walks over and rudely interrupts her from eating, begging for food. Still attempting to obtain food from the girl, he is pushed away. Again, the pig walks up to her, this time proposing engagement in order to persuade her, but she refuses and throws her handkerchief at his head. The pig is relentless, and tries to persuade her again, but fails only getting a taste obtained from his hoof, licking it off in frustration. The pig loses his sanity and grabs the girl from behind, but only to get his clothes torn off in humiliation, covering up his crotch. The pig finally gives up. Shortly, the two make up and decide to dance together holding canes with bows tied to them, they do this through a majority of the play.The most noticeable segment of the play, however, is the last 20 seconds, showing the pig flailing his tongue and laughing, bearing his sharp, scary teeth. Most people thought this was rather disturbing and focused mainly on this part because of it. Other than that, the rest of the clip is the pig winking and boggling his eyes in strange and peculiar ways. Use in Creepypastas and memes The play ended up a hilarious success in France and throughout the years slowly, but surely spread worldwide as a funny film for all ages, thanks to the birth of television. In the 21st century with the Internet, this eventually brought it to be a highly popular animated GIF appearing frequently over forum discussions around 2007, YouTube, and other web applications. According to IMDb, the film is actually 4 minutes long when the released version is only 2 minutes long; this lead people into conspiracy. The rumors of the film being cut because of something not to be shown to anybody else pondered the web as something with morbid reasoning, like Creepypasta. Until this day, the GIF remains a shared taste of as some call it "nightmare material". On May 9, 2011, a creepypasta based off the video, entitled with the name of the original play, was posted to a French blog called Creepypasta from the Crypt by a user named Max le Fou. The post included a video called Dancing Pig: Director's Cut. Excerpt "After a long minute in the black, the pig appeared. It was the last shot from the original movie, the hideous one where the pig was sticking his tongue and laughing with his creepy face. The scene was playing in loop, still with that light noise sound. The whispers came back, but were more distinguishable, but still sounded like gibberish. Some long and low cries started to play. They became more and more loud. Sometimes, the screen jumped, displaying subliminal images. When I tried to pause the video to see the pics, I could see very grotesque scenes. A guy splatted by a train. A human corpse being opened by a surgeon. I started to feel bad... And at the end of the video, the cries were so loud, I had to mute the sound. But it's not the scariest part... the worst part was the last second of the movie. The pig's picture suddenly gets in sorta 3D for some reason and I feel like his tongue were at only 10 inches of me! I jumped from my chair and YouTube displayed its links, like it does when a video is finished..." Gallery 1222367952.jpg CochonDanseur.jpg le-cochon-danseur-cu.jpg Category:Internet Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Animal Villains Category:Pigs/Boars Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Jerks Category:Evil Creation Category:True Neutral Category:Killjoy Category:Male Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters